Light The Newest Justin Bieber and My Roommate!
by Epic4Life
Summary: A VERY random story about how Light becomes my roommate and how we put up with each other! I laughed while making this! Hopefully you will to! PLZ review!
1. Meeting Light

**Light the newest Justin Bieber and my roommate! **

**I agree with my bestie, Kenzieee3, that Light looks like Justin Bieber! So I was inspired to write this story XD**

**WARNING: Very random and makes no sense at times!**

I was chilling in my room watching Death Note on my laptop. I can't watch epic Japanese anime shows on my TV because Dish Network doesn't get FUNimation channel (starts to cry). Anyways! So I see Light being all Justin Bieber-ish and starts killing people. My bro, Bryan, comes into my room.

"Doesn't Light look like Justin Bieber?" I asked him.

Bryan comes over to my laptop and looks at Light.

"He looks like a queer." Bryan said.

I laughed and said "He does!"

Then my laptop starts to shine and shake. I scream and push it off of me. Then Light comes out of my laptop. Bryan and I stare at him speechless.

"Hmm, it seems I have entered another world." Light said examining my room then stares at Bryan and me. "Seems like I have my next two experiments." He smirks at us.

"Oh no!" I said.

"What is he talking about? How the hell did he come out of your laptop?" Bryan asked.

"I don't know how he came out of my laptop. But I do know he's probably gonna try to control us before killing us!" I said panicked.

"Shall we begin?" Light asked deviously as he walked my door.

I furiously shook my head. Bryan was just totally confused because he never watched the anime.

Light takes out the Death Note and starts writing in it. Then he slowly rips it out and hands it to us. It says:

_Light ;)_

"What?" I asked staring at the note.

"It's my autograph silly!" Light said all of a sudden gay-ish and girly-ish.

"Huh?" Bryan and I were totally confused.

Light cleared his throat and began singing at the top of his lungs "BABY! BABY! BABY! OH!"

"OH GOD!" I shouted and covered my ears.

"JUST KILL ME!" Bryan shouted covering his ears also.

"I'D THOUGHT YOU'D ALWAYS BE MINE!" Light sang his heart out gayly.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Dad busted through the door (epic right?) and asked over the terrible singing.

"THIS GAY GUY IS SINGING JUSTIN BIEBER!" I explained.

"IS HE?" Dad asked angrily. "I'LL BE BACK KIDS!"

"BABY! BABY! BABY! OH!" Light still sang on.

I ran up to him and started hitting him while yelling "SHUT THE HELL UP! GET OUTTA OUR HOUSE YOU GAY GUY!"

"W-what?" Light asked with tears in his eyes and grabbed my arm.

I got all freaked out and tried to pull away.

"S-so you d-don't love me?" Light asked stuttering.

"Noooo…" I said.

Light fell to the ground burst into tears.

"GET A GRIP GAY GUY!" Bryan shouted.

"HOW CAN I WHEN NONE OF MY FANS LOVE ME?" Light asked while sobbing and pounding my floor.

Bryan and I just stared at each other.

"Gays." Bryan said shaking his head.

"THAT'S IT!" Light said getting up. "I'M GONNA MAKE SURE YOU PAY!" He pointed his finger at us.

He grabs the Death Note and starts to furiously write our names even though I have no idea how he knows them.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" I shouted.

Light glances up while wiping tears from his eyes.

"Didn't you write your name in the Death Note as an autograph for us?" I asked him.

"O…M…G! YO RIGHT!" Light said and started freaking out like a little girl.

"How come you ain't dying then?" I asked.

"Maybe it's because I'm amazing!" Light said happily.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Dad burst in with a shot gun and shot the hell outta Light. We all stare at his body.

"I guess that's how he got killed." I said scratching my head. "Now let's get him out of here before blood goes onto my carpet because Mom will kill me if I get the new carpet stained!"

"Oh, I never thought about that, daughter." Dad said.

"This is random." Bryan said.

I start to go towards Light's body when all of a sudden he jumps up and squeals.

"EW! Don't touch mah! I'll get sick and DIE!"

"BUT WE ALREADY FREAKING KILLED YOU!" I said.

"OMG! You're right!" Light said and starts to ponder. "Oh well! I got to go! Buh-bye!" Light waves and heads towards my laptop.

He jumps onto the screen but only ends up breaking it. "Hmm, I guess I can't go back to my world."

"YOU BROKE MY DAMN LAPTOP!" I scream and grab his neck.

Light grabs my hands and pushes them away. "Calm down girl! I can buy you a new one! GOD!"

"Wait, so this gay guy is stuck in our world?" Bryan asked.

"Indeed. So there's only one solution…" Dad said. "Ali, you have to share your room with this gay guy. Now go to sleep! It's like 10:00." Then Dad left.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed.

"OMG! We'll have sooooo much fun together!" Light said jumping up and down.

"Thank god I don't have to room with that queer." Bryan mumbles and leaves my room.

"I'll be back! I have to go change into my PJs!" Light skips out of my room.

I groaned and collapse onto my bed.

**Told ya it was random lol. There's going to be more chapters so yeah more randomness on the way XD Soul Eater ppl will come in later. Will I survive having Light as a roommate? Find out next time on…. "Jersey Shore!" JK although I wouldn't be surprised if something like that happened on that show. Lol peace out!**


	2. The Wonderful Morning

**Yo bros! Sorry about the long wait. Was on vacay! But I'm back XD so here's Chapter 2! Enjoy and REVIEW! BTW:**

**Shout outs:**

**Kenziee3- I'm soooo happy you like it!**

**Jennifer in the Dark- IKR! They have to all be related! Lol!**

I woke up and find myself in bed.

"Oh good, it was all just a crazy dream." I sighed.

"BABY! BABY! BABY! OH!"

I yelp and jump. I turn around seeing Light with an alarm clock singing his version of "Baby."

"Oh…my….god." I mumbled. So it's not a dream. (Cries)

"Wake up sleepy-head!" Light said happily and gayly.

I groaned and put the pillow over my head.

"Don't go back to bed! At least have your new Justin Bieber doll!" Light said ripping the pillow away and shoving this ugly Justin Bieber doll in my face.

"EW!" I yelled and threw it across the room.

Light had tears in his eyes.

"S-so you don't like the d-doll version of me?" Light asked with tears coming down his face.

"Are you always this sensitive and annoying?" I groaned.

Light runs off very "heartbroken". I rolled my eyes and get outta bed. This just can't be all real! He's too gay for me! After I change clothes, I hear my door open. I look over to see Light with tears still on his face and my dad.

"How did you make Light so upset?" Dad asked partly concerned and probably partly annoyed with Light just like me.

"He's gay that's why!" I said not wanting to deal with this right now.

"It's ok." Light said dramatically. "I can deal with her harsh insults." Then he "bravely" went in my room. Dad partly rolled his eyes and left.

"I'm going to be nice no matter how mean you are." Light explained pointing his finger at me. "And remember, I can kill anyone at anytime."

But I didn't hear him because I already sat in my peace sign bean bag chair, put in my earphones, and blast the music. I don't feel like hearing gays today. I look up to see Light babbling at me and he looked partly mad and partly sad. I wanted to burst out laughing but I didn't want to make him cry again.

Then I decide to use my somewhat peaceful time wisely and start googling for ways to get Light back to his world which wasn't very easy. Like what am I gonna google? How to get gay guys back to their world?

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!" Light shouted.

I look up at him and finally take the ear phones out. I might as well compromise with this guy if I want to get him outta of my world for good.

"Nope. So what do you want?" I asked partly attempting to sound nice.

"I can kill anyone at anytime! So remember that before you go all nasty on me girl!" Light said putting his hand on his hips.

"You wouldn't kill anyone." I said. As you can see, ever since Light turned all gay, I'm not very afraid of him anymore.

"Oh yeah? Well, watch and beg for mercy if you can! Mwhaha!" Light said with a terrible evil laugh.

I sighed and watched him get out his Death Note. He scribbled in it then proudly showed his work to me.

_Osama Bin Laden_

"He's already dead." I said.

"What!" Light asked shocked.

"The American Army killed Osama so yeah he's dead." I explained.

"No fair! I wanted to kill him!" Light pouted and stomped his foot.

"Well, you're still not going to kill anyone so you don't threaten me." I explained standing up and glaring at him.

"Whatever!" Light groaned and got out his cell phone.

I rolled my eyes and googled for more information in hopes of returning Light back to his world. Then I realized it would be best to ask Light himself about how he even got into my world in the first place (Shudders.)

"So Light." I said causally walking over to my bed he was on.

"What?" Light asked annoyed and turned away from me.

"I need you to tell me how you entered this world." I said collapsing on the bed.

"Maybe I don't wanna." Light said with attitude.

I quickly grabbed Light's shirt and pulled him towards me.

"TELL ME!" I shouted at him.

Light squealed. "OK! OK! Just don't touch mah hair!"

I got a notebook and pencil and began to listen to Light.

"Well, I was walking down the street watching some people that I planned to kill die. Then my bestie, he's a shinigami, told me I was going to me teleported to another world. Before I got to ask him why or how, I found myself walking out of your laptop."

I wrote down the story and pondered while Justin combed his hair.

"I got it! All we have to do is get the shinigami to come to this world and take you back!" I explained getting excited because there's a chance I can get rid of Light.

"OMG! Yay!" Light jumped up and down.

I lay back on my pillows satisfied until…

"Um, I have a question." Light said who stopped jumping.

"Yea?"

"How do we get my bestie to come to this world?"

"UGH! I NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT!" I groaned really annoyed and frustrated now.

"Oh wells! More time for us to be roomies!" Light said strutting over to me and grabbed my hand.

I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go.

"Now come on! Let's go laptop shopping! Do you think we could go to Clair's afterwards?" Light asked dragging me off the bed.

"WHAT! Go out with YOU in PUBLIC!" I asked now looking up at him on the floor.

"I know! It's so exciting isn't it?" Light said smiling down at me.

**I know what you're all thinking. Chapter 3 is gunna be the part when I'm in public with LIGHT! Well…you're right! OMG hopefully I can find a way to get Light back to his world soon lol!**


	3. Laptop Shopping

**Nothing much to say before this Chap. so...read and review! XD**

"No! No! No!" I yelled at Light.

"What?" Light asked shocked.

"I don't need you to come laptop shopping with me. I just need you to give me your money and I go out and buy the laptop myself." I explained.

"But I WANT to go!" Light complained.

"Too bad." I said crossing my arms.

"Fine, if you won't let me go, then I won't give you the money." Light said crossing his arms also.

I glared at him with silence for a moment or so. "Fine." I groaned.

"Yay!" Light squealed and got his PURSE.

I just looked at him.

"What?" Light asked. "OMG! My hair's messed up isn't it?" He got out a makeup compact and looked into the little mirror.

"Let's just go." I mumbled as I put on my skate shoes and grabbed my cell.

"We have to go in this store!" Light said stopping in front of Claire's at the mall. Yes, people were already staring.

"No! We're just getting my laptop and getting the hell outta here!" I said strictly as went up to him and started dragging him away from Claire's. Great, I feel like a parent now.

"But I NEED those cute accessories!" Light pouted.

"You're a GUY if you haven't noticed." I said as we finally made it to the laptop store.

Light just pouted and crossed his arms as I searched for the laptop I had before. I went to the cashier and handed him Light's money. I headed towards Light with my new laptop.

"Well, how much money do I have left?" Light asked anxious.

"Like five dollars." I said handing him the rest of the money.

"YES! I can buy that cute barrette!" Light said running out of the store as people looked at him strangely and probably partly scared.

I rolled my eyes and decided to wait for him outside on the bench but then I hear yelling.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T BUY IT!" I hear Light's voice yell out.

"Sir! You can't buy it because you're a guy!" I hear the cashier say.

I reluctantly get up and go inside Claire's before something really bad would happened.

"So what if I'm a guy!" Light yelled.

"Well, Claire's has something against gays so you're outta luck Bieber boy!" The cashier yelled and took the barrette away from Light.

"This is SO unfair!" Light stomped his foot.

The cashier rolled her eyes and said "Now leave!"

"Oh, so you think you can push Light around like that!" Light asked. "We'll see about that!" Light got out the Death Note.

I quickly rushed toward Light.

"Come on Light, chill." I said to him annoyed.

"This abomination to the world is telling ME that I CAN'T have that barrette!" Light explained starting to write the cashier's name after reading her name tag.

"What a freak." The cashier mumbled. "Why do you hang out with this gay guy?" She asked me.

"Long story." I mumbled to her.

Then I quickly swat the Death Note out of Light's hands.

"Ali!" Light complained as he reached down for the Death Note.

"Light!" I mimicked him as I firmly put my foot on top of the Death Note.

Everyone in the store was just staring at us like we're freaks well, Light _is_ a freak. It was embarrassing but I was too busy to worry about that right now.

"We're leaving NOW!" I said quickly picking up the Death Note and walking out of the store annoyed.

Light followed behind with his arms crossed and pouted.

We finally made it home in one piece. I collapsed on my bed with my new laptop.

"Light!" I called out as Light entered my room.

"What?" Light asked sounding annoyed. He's probably still mad at me.

"If you ever touch this laptop, I will freaking kill you!" I said intimidating.

"Why do you ALWAYS forget that you're talking to muah? LIGHT! The gorgeous guy with gorgeous hair that can kill YOU and anyone else!" Light asked.

"Cuz." I said already on Google.

"Ugh! You're SO annoying! How will I EVA put up with you?" Light asked collapsing on my bed dramatically.

"Heh, look who's talking." I mumbled as I researched for ways to get rid of Light again.

"Whateva!" Light said checking his hair in his little mirror again.

"Why are you obsessed with your hair?" I asked him as I clicked on links.

"OMG! Because without my gorgeous hair, I'm NOTHING!" Light explained dramatically.

I smirked for an idea had hatched in my brain.

**Ugh never go out with Light in public! EVA! Lol! So what do yunz think? PLZ tell me if it was epic or not! Thanks! BTW I decided not to put Soul Eater ppl in the story so sorry if you were lookin forward to that. PEACE!**


	4. The Call

**Yo bros! Decided to add another Chap on the same day lol! Yea I'm bored XP Enjoy and REVIEW**

**Shout Out:**

**Madison: I'm sooo happy that I cheered you up! Hope you get through your terrible day!**

"Honey, we need to get rid of that boy." Mom said to Dad at breakfast.

"You mean that gay guy." Bryan corrected.

"Well, there are obviously no other solutions." Dad said.

"Can he at least stay in Bryan's room?" I asked hopeful.

"No." Dad said.

"Why?" I asked trying not to get annoyed.

"Because he's gay so obviously he'd be better off in your room then Bryan's." Dad explained.

Sadly, he probably was true.

"AHHHHH!"

We heard Light scream from my room.

"Is that how he gets up every morning?" Bryan asked.

"Why's that boy screaming?" Mom asked.

I tried not to laugh. Light ran out of my room and to the dining room.

"MAH HAIR!" He screamed jumping up and down.

Light's hair was much shorter now and all choppy and uneven.

"What did you do to it?" Bryan asked partly laughing.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Light said still panicked.

I couldn't take it anymore. I burst out laughing. Everyone looked at me.

"What did you do, Ali?" Mom asked.

"I gave him a new look." I said still laughing hard.

"GRRR!" Light growled. "I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DONE TO MAH HAIR!"

"I should kill you for being gay!" I yelled back.

Then we started getting in each other's faces.

"OK! That's enough!" Dad said separating us.

"She needs to be punished! NOW!" Light said pointing at me.

"Nuh-uh! Because I did you the favor of making you NOT look like Justin Bieber." I said.

"That's the problem! I NEED to look like JB! He's mah idol!" Light explained and started getting all dreamy thinking about him.

Everyone just stared at him. Light came back into reality quickly.

"Anyways, she needs SOME type of punishment!" Light said walking towards me.

"Oh really?" I asked walking towards him.

"Stop it!" Dad said getting between us before I could kick his ass.

"This is too much!" Mom said. "Both of you, go to your room!" Mom pointed at my door.

"But!" Light and I said together.

"NO! GO TO YOUR DAMN ROOM!" Mom practically roared.

We both got pretty frightened right there so we raced to my room.

"That woman is CRAZAH!" Light said fanning his face with his hand.

"No, you just upset her with your gayness." I said as I sat in my bean bag chair.

"You are SO mean!" Light said stomping on the floor.

I ignored him and played games on my iPod. Light went on my bed and began texting. I looked up.

"Who are you texting? It's not like you have friends." I said.

"Well, Miss Attitude I _do _have friends and I'm texting my bestie Ryuk." Light explained swaying his head like girls do in movies.

"Ryuk has a cell phone?" I asked shocked.

"DUH! What shinigami wouldn't?" Light asked.

"Oh my god! Have you text him about getting you out of my world?" I asked getting excited now.

"No, I text him about if I'm hotter than JB." Light said like it was obvious.

"OH MY GOD! GIMME THAT PHONE!" I said practically pouncing on Light and ripped the phone outta his hands.

"AHHH!" Light squealed and ran off the bed.

I quickly called Ryuk. The phone ringed and then he picked up.

"Hello?" I heard Ryuk's raspy voice.

"WHY DID YOU TELEPORT THIS GAY GUY TO MY WOLRD!" I asked angry.

I heard Ryuk chuckled kinda evilly. "Why, I was bored. Don't you know shinigamis don't have much to do?" Ryuk said.

"Don't be a smartass! Now take Light back to his world now!" I demanded.

"Quite a demanding young girl I see." Ryuk chuckled.

"Just take Light back!" I said getting too annoyed.

"Tell you what, when I feel like it, I'll take him back." Ryuk said.

"NO! You have to take him back NOW!" I yelled.

"Well, I definitely won't take him back until you learn manners that's for sure." Ryuk said.

"Take him back please." I said through gritted teeth.

"Eh, later." Ryuk said.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Have fun with your new buddy, little girl." Ryuk said then laughed and hanged up.

"Soooooo, what did he say?" Light asked.

"He'll take you back later. But I don't know what later means to that retard." I said starting to get sad now.

"Oh, there, there." Light said patting my back.

I pushed his arm away.

"Fine. Be like that." Light said strutting away with his phone.

I sighed and sat back down on my bean bag.

**Lol soooo what did you think? OMG I sound like Light :O lolz! Thanks for reading and review man!**


	5. A Confession

**Hey, hey, hey! I think I'm almost coming to end soon on this story. But it'll will be an epic ending let me tell ya that! ENJOY & REVIEW XD**

I wake up the next morning.

"Another day, another gay." I mumbled to myself. "Hey, that rhymed!"

I yawned and go to the kitchen. I get a wonderful chocolate chip muffin out and start devouring it.

"HAY! Girlfrand!" Light came strutting in.

I sighed. There goes my quiet time. I turned around to see Light with his hair back to normal!

My mouth opened wide and I almost dropped my half-eaten muffin.

"What? OMG! My hair is sticking up a little! Isn't it?" Light said panicked and started to smooth out his hair.

"How the hell did your hair grow back to normal in one freaking night!" I asked confused.

"Oh, because my hair is AH-MAZING!" Light said and did a pose.

"Then why did you spazz out on me when I screwed up your hair?" I asked starting to get mad now.

"Because, even though it'd grow back, my heart was very broken." Light said dramatically and placed his hand on his chest.

I finished my muffin, rolled my eyes, and left the kitchen.

"Wait up girl! What are you? A speed racer?" Light said running towards me.

"I wish I was. Then I could get the hell away from you." I mumbled to myself.

"Sooooo what cha wanna do?" Light said as we entered my room.

"Chill and ignore you." I said turning on my laptop.

"God! Are you still gonna be mean to mah?" Light asked putting his hands on his hips.

"Yep." I said plain and simple.

"Ugh! Well I'm SUPER bored!" Light groaned as he crashed next to me.

I ignored him and was playing computer games.

"I know! Let's go to that park that's close to your house!" Light said.

"No way." I said.

"WHY?" Light said upset.

"Because you'd terrify the children." I explained.

"OMG! NO I WOULDN'T!" Light yelled out.

His screaming made me flinch and apparently woke up the rest of the family.

"DAMN YOU JUSTIN BEIBER! I WAS GETTING SOME GOOD SLEEP!" Dad said coming in.

"Such an annoying child!" Mom said coming in.

"Such an annoying GAY!" Bryan said coming in.

Then everyone started to yell and bicker at each other.

"I'M NOT A GAY!"

"HELL YEAH!"

"I WAS TRYING TO GET SOME BEAUTY SLEEP!"

"WHY DO WE HAVE TO PUT UP WITH THIS!"

"GOD THIS IS SO ANNOYING!"

I was getting so annoyed. So I shouted as loud as I could.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

Everyone turned towards me with angry faces.

I sighed and said "I'll take him to the damn park."

"YAY!" Everyone shouted with joy.

Then Bryan and my parents left while me and gay guy got ready to go to the park.

"We're going to the park! We're going to the park!" Light sang out and skipped down the road that leads to the park.

I sighed and followed behind him.

"OMG! We HAVE to go on the swings!" Light squealed as he rushed towards the swings as he shoved children out of his way.

"Careful!" I yelled out as I helped one of the children who got shoved to the ground by that damn gay.

"WEEEE!" Light squealed as he got higher and higher on the swing.

"OMG! IT'S JUSTIN BIEBER!" A girl yelled out and pointed at Light.

Then everyone ran towards him, dragged him off the swing, and practically tackled him.

"DON'T TOUCH MAH HAIR! DON'T TOUCH IT!" I heard Light scream out in the excited crowd.

"WAIT A SECOND!" A girl called out.

Everyone stopped and turned to her.

"This is a phony!" She said and punched Light.

Then everyone agreed and beat up Light.

"AHHH! STOP IT! STOP IT! NOOOOOO MAH HAIR!" Light cried out.

Soon, everyone left him and returned to what they were doing on the playground. I finally could see Light and went toward him. He was on the ground crying and clutching his hair.

"I-is it s-safe?" Light said looking up at me.

"Yep." I said.

"OMG YOU ALL SUCK YOU JUSTIN BIEBER HATERS!" Light yelled jumping up and pointed to all the children who attacked him.

"LET'S BEAT UP THE PHONY AGAIN!" A dude called out.

Then an angry mob of children chased Light and me down the street.

"Oh, someone's calling mah! Yay!" Light said as he took out his beeping phone while running.

"Hello?...Ok. Here, Ali. It's for you." Light said handing the phone.

"Do you think this is a good freaking time for me to talk to someone!" I asked while looking back at the angry mob of children.

"I don't know!" Light said confused.

I sighed and took the phone while still running.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"You sound thrilled." Ryuk said with a laugh.

"Ryuk? What do _you_ want!" I asked now more annoyed.

"Heh, I just had to tell you something very important. Something you should know. You know how Light came to-"

"Just get to the point! I'm busy!" I snapped as the angry mob got closer to us.

"Demanding again I see." Ryuk chuckled.

"Just tell me what you want to tell!" I said starting to run out of breathe.

"Light's not gay." Ryuk said with a little evil laugh.

"WH-what?" I asked astonished and stopped in my tracks.

"COME ON!" Light said and began to drag me down the road before the angry mob could get their hands on me.

"HE'S NOT GAY?" I asked Ryuk.

But he just laughed and hanged up.

**That's something interesting, huh? Lol! Anyways I can't wait to make the next and maybe last chapter! We'll see! Thx for reading! PEACE OUT!**


	6. The Beauty Sleep and The Explanation

**MUR! (The weird sound I make when I'm angry lolz) I haven't been able to watch any Death Note episodes since morning (which is a HUGE deal to mah!). So I'm bored and I'm going to make another chapter! Enjoy ppl!**

**Shout Outs:**

**allzluvsvampires: I'm glad my story made you happy and less bored! XD**

**Too lazy to get an account: LOL! When I read your review it made me laugh so hard! Don't take things so seriously dude! Lol!**

"Those people do NOT recognize talent and looks!" Light said as we safely made it home from the angry mob.

"Yea." I said not paying attention. I was too busy thinking about what Ryuk said about Light NOT being gay.

"Ugh, I'm just SO happy that they didn't mess up mah hair!" Light said while touching his "gorgeous" hair.

"Yea."

"So now what should we do?"

"Yea."

"Are you even listening, Ali?"

"Yea."

Light sighed and took out his cell phone and started texting. I went off to my room thinking why Ryuk would say such a thing! How could he NOT be gay! HOW!

"Girl, we SO need to do something." Light said.

I finally snapped back into reality.

"NO! We just got chased down by an angry mob!" I snapped at him.

"Yea, but I'm like BORED!" Light said as he text.

"Yea, but I'm like NOT bored!" I mimicked him.

"UGH!" Light groaned in distressed.

"Who are you texting? Ryuk, your only friend?" I asked.

"First of all, I have WAY more friends! Second of all, I'm texting Misa!" Light said excitedly.

"She's more stupid than you." I mumbled and rolled my eyes.

"She is NOT stupid! She's my BFFL!" Light explained happily.

"Ok, then." I said as I grabbed my iPod and put in the earphones.

It was peaceful for awhile since I'm guessing Light was busy texting his "BFFL". Then Light was tapping me on the shoulder and talking but I couldn't make out what he was saying. He ripped the earphones out of my ear.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"I'm going to have some beauty sleep so NO noise. Ok?" Light said.

"Whatever." I mumbled.

Light then changed into Care Bears PJs, put on an eye mask, and went to sleep. It was an awkward sight. Then I noticed his phone was on the dresser. I decided maybe I should try to call or text Ryuk for more info about Light not being gay. I grabbed it and curiously checked his inbox. He had the conversation with Misa still in it.

**I luv u! Light Darling!**

**-Misa**

**You're mah BFFL! Girlfrand!**

**-Light**

**OMG! You called me your girlfriend! YAY! :D**

**-Misa**

**:D**

**-Light**

I rolled my eyes then called Ryuk. I wasn't expecting him to pick up because he probably knows I'm going to try to contact him. Surprisingly, he did pick up.

"What you want, Light? Please don't talk to me about that Pretty Princess nail polish again." Ryuk said.

I just laughed.

"Huh? Oh it's you, that little demanding girl." Ryuk said sounding a bit embarrassed.

"Yep it's me. Now tell me more about why you said Light isn't gay." I said.

"Ok, ok." Ryuk said. "Light isn't gay because he's been put under something kinda like a spell."

"A spell? I doubt that." I said glancing over at sleeping beauty.

"I didn't believe either at first but shinigamis now have the power to put spells on people." Ryuk chuckled.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yep. So I decided to have some fun and place Light in your world and make him like Justin Bieber just before he tried to kill ya!" Ryuk explained and started to laugh.

"Ugh! I can't believe you!" I groaned. HE'S the one who's been making me suffer!

"Hey, like I said before. Shinigamis get bored easily." Ryuk said.

"Well can you please take him back now?" I asked with manners like how he wanted before.

"Sure. But I have to wait until the spell wears off or something could go wrong while teleporting him back to his world." Ryuk explained.

I started to get nervous.

"So you have to wait for him to become his normal self?" I asked now intense.

"Pretty much."

"W-won't he try to kill me and my family when he's his normal self?"

"Oh, you know, I never thought about that." Ryuk said. "But don't worry. The spell should wear off about…..now." Ryuk laughed somewhat evilly.

I just hanged up and sat their frozen. But on the inside, my whole body was going crazy. WHAT THE HELL IS GONNA HAPPEN!

**Dun! Dun! Duuuun! (epic fail for virtual dramatic music lol) What's gonna happen now if Light is actually his normal and evil self! Find out next time! Btw I'm gonna type the last chap right after this one lol! See how bored I am today? XD**


	7. The Epic Ending

**This is the final chap ppls! Sorry if you're sad about that but I can't keep it going on forever can I? Lolz well enjoy the epic ending!**

OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL AM I GONNA DO! This is what was going through my mind. I was facing the wall. I didn't want to turn around. But I felt like I had to. So I reluctantly looked behind and saw that Light was gone! This made me even more scared. But I fought through my fears and quickly left the room to warn my family.

"Bryan!" I said as I entered his room.

No one was there. I ran to my parents' room.

"Mom! Dad!" I said as I entered.

No one was there. I ran through the house until I made it down to my scary and dark basement. I stopped at the staircase that leads down to it. I turned on the lights. But the lights wouldn't turn on!

"Are you freaking serious!" I said to myself.

I took a deep breath and went downstairs in the dark. Everything's ok! Everything's ok! I thought to myself positive thoughts while wandering around in the dark downstairs.

"Hello, Ali." I heard a voice.

I jumped and frantically looked around.

The lights turned on and I saw Light smirking at me.

"Where's my family?" I asked starting to get brave for some strange reason.

"They're a little tied up right now." Light said as he opened the closet door.

Inside were Bryan and my parents tied up and gagged. My mouth dropped open. At first I was terrified but then I was furious. I guess even though Light isn't acting gay he still don't intimidate me after living with him.

Light closed the door again and asked with his smirk "So, how should I kill you?"

"Why do you want to kill me?" I asked angry.

"Because, you know I'm Kira. Don't you?"

"Everyone freaking knows your Kira! It's SO freaking obvious!" I said partly shouting.

Light looked at me astonished but then went back to his calm and evil phase.

"Interesting. Now let's begin." Light grinned as he took out his Death Note.

"Hang on! I need to make a phone call!" I said realizing I still had Light's phone.

"Hurry up." Light said annoyed.

Wow, I thought he actually wouldn't let me. I guess he is stupid.

I quickly dial Ryuk's number and he picks up.

"Hey, Light. Or you might be that little girl." Ryuk said.

"Ryuk! Where the hell are you! I'm about to be killed! So teleport this damn guy already!" I whispered fiercely.

"I'm sorry but there's like some major traffic in the teleporting road. Ya know?" Ryuk said.

"HURRY THE HELL UP!" I yelled.

Light looked up at me and raised his eyebrow. I sighed and set the phone down.

"May we continue?" Light said as he got out his pen and started writing.

"NO! I'm NOT going down with outta fight!" I yelled and tackled the guy.

"Waah!" Light gasped as he tried to push me off of him.

But I was too focused and determined to give up that easily. I grabbed the Death Note and pen and backed away from him.

"HA! Now what? You just got OWNED by a teen girl!" I laughed and felt victorious.

Light chuckled and said "You think you're so smart. Don't you?"

Then at the speed of lightning he pinned me to the wall and aimed a gun at me.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?" I asked too annoyed and angry to worry about a gun in my face.

"Say goodbye, Ali." Light smirked.

I closed my eyes and expect for the worse.

CRASH!

I opened my eyes to see Light on the ground knocked out by CHUCK NORRIS!

"Chuck Norris?" I asked looking down at Light then back at him.

"The one and only." Chuck said putting his hands on his hips heroically.

"Well, um…..thanks for help?" I said more as a question.

"Anytime. Stay safe my friend." Chuck said then epicly went through the hole that he made on the ceiling.

"Hmmm, convenient." I said happily.

Before I could do anything else, Ryuk appeared.

"I made it! Did you get killed?" Ryuk asked.

"Almost." I said glaring at him.

"Whoa, what did you do to him?" Ryuk said looking at Light on the floor.

"I did nothing. Chuck Norris beat the crap out of him in like one punch or whatever." I explained.

"Humans are interesting." Ryuk said. "Well, got to go. Thanks for babysitting this freak for me." Ryuk chuckled and picked Light up.

"Later." Then they disappeared.

Then my family escaped somehow because they came out of the closet.

"Honey, are you ok?" Mom asked me.

"A lot of damage in here." Bryan said looking around.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY CEILING?" Dad yelled looking at the damage.

"It was Chuck Norris's fault! I swear!" I yelled back.

**The End XD**

**LOL hopefully it was epic to you. It sure was to me! I hoped you enjoyed the whole story. I just wanted to thank everyone for actually reading it! Yunz are my inspiration! PEACE OUT AND REVIEW XD**


End file.
